Orphan chocolate
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: UA - Dans cet orphelinat, ça sera ton premier Noël, Im Yong Soo. Mais toi, tu ne crois plus au Père Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Tes parents te manquent juste... Et puis lui, il t'approche et te parle, il t'accepte dans son petit groupe. Puis c'est Noël... légèrement yaoi


**A** nyoung haseyo ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En ces temps de fêtes, je viens vous offrir une petite fic pour Noël (y'en aura deux en tout pour le fandom Hetalia, mais il me faut le temps d'écrire la seconde. è.é Je peux déjà dire que ça sera un LietPol !), qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

 **J** 'étais censée le poster hier, mais les nouveaux ne peuvent pas poster plus de deux histoires par jour, alors... Et oui, ce n'est pas écrit à la deuxième personne malgré le résumé x) Mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux comme ça !

 **I** l s'agit d'un UA dans notre monde actuel. Un petit Noël dans un orphelinat... Un petit KorIna tout simple... :D

 **H** etalia ne m'appartient pas encore. ;-; Les personnages sont donc à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Good Reading !_

* * *

Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons, et les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous. Cependant, lui qui aimait généralement cette poudreuse blanche ne faisait aujourd'hui que la regarder d'un œil triste et éteint. Bientôt, ce serait Noël, son premier depuis la mort de sa famille quelques mois plus tôt, le premier dans cet orphelinat qui acceptait des enfants du monde entier. Ce serait le premier Noël triste qu'il vivrait.

L'adolescent, autrefois joyeux et souriant détourna le regard de l'extérieur. Inutile de penser davantage à des choses négatives, il était assez triste comme cela. A présent, il allait reprendre son masque de garçon enjoué et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si quelques instants plus tôt, il ne retenait pas ses larmes.

« Ça va pas aru ? Tu sembles pas bien... »

Cette voix... il regarda de tous les côtés avant d'accrocher le regard noisette d'un autre adolescent de l'orphelinat, le « grand frère », un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui mais qui aimait et protégeait tous les enfants ici. Il s'appelait Yao, était s'il avait bien compris Chinois et vivait ici depuis presque toujours. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Il baissa légèrement la tête et fit un petit sourire timide.

« Ouais da-ze, y'a aucun problème !

— Pourtant tes yeux brillent un peu trop aru... ou est-ce le bonheur des fêtes qui fait cet effet-là ? »

Le petit Coréen baissa tristement la tête. Non, non, ça n'était pas du tout cela, c'était même le contraire... mais comment avouer à Yao qu'il était triste maintenant, alors que tout le monde semblait heureux. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Ta famille te manque aru ? Je comprends, on est tous passés par là, tu sais... mais tu n'es pas seul, deux de mes amis sont également arrivés récemment et ce sera aussi pour eux leurs premières fêtes de fin d'année ici ! Suis-moi, je vais te les présenter aru. »

Il se leva et Yong Soo un peu intrigué le suivit, ayant remis ses pantoufles lapin au passage. Il avait déjà vu le plus grand avec une bande d'enfants et d'adolescents plus ou moins grands et tous asiatiques, mais ne leur avait, à eux non plus, jamais parlé. Le Chinois le mena vers eux et tous relevèrent la tête vers lui à leur approche. Yao devait être une sorte de modèle pour qu'ils soient aussi souvent avec lui et à son écoute... Un peu comme les fidèles apôtres du Christ. En même temps, il avait une classe que personne n'égalait ici. Il était mignon et gentil avec tout le monde, ne rejetait jamais personne et savait divinement bien cuisiner. Il avait même ouï dire que le repas de Noël serait préparé avec son aide...

« Bon, les gars aru, je viens vous présenter Yong Soo... Il se sent un peu seul et j'aimerais qu'il se fasse quelques amis, d'accord ? »

Quelques têtes se hochèrent timidement, mais quelques-uns des garçons fixaient toujours le Coréen comme s'il venait de sortir d'un vaisseau spatial... Ils l'avaient tous déjà croisé, mais personne ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il semblait respirer une joie de vivre en temps normal et une bonne humeur un peu déroutante, et parlait toujours fort, un immense sourire aux lèvres, alors que là... Un ou deux petits « salut » timides s'élevèrent dans la pièce, puis Yao décida de faire tout seul les présentations vu que c'était lui qui avait décidé de cela et qu'il était en quelque sorte le petit « chef » de la bande, par son statut d'aîné. En effet, dans un an, il pourrait enfin quitter l'orphelinat après plus de douze ans passés entre ses murs... ça faisait beaucoup. Il désigna tour à tour un garçon à l'aspect trop neutre, un assis en position du lotus, les yeux à peine ouverts, un petit brun à la mine légèrement renfrognée, un jeune binoclard, un gamin portant une sorte de sari et enfin, deux petits au visage joufflu, qui venaient respectivement de Mongolie et de Sibérie.

« Je te présente Kiku, Gyalso, Li, Thahan, Vikas, Chuluun et Ruslan... Je n'ai oublié personne aru ? J'espère que tu pourras t'intégrer auprès de nous... »

Yong Soo hocha rapidement la tête. Toutes ces personnes semblaient gentilles et il espérait n'avoir pas trop de souci à se faire pour devenir rapidement ami avec eux. Il avait déjà tenté de se faire des amis à l'orphelinat, mais son enthousiasme rebutait souvent... Il leva les yeux vers Yao qui semblait plus qu'à sa place ici et le remercia du regard. C'était chouette de sa part de l'avoir accepté parmi eux...

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'admission du Coréen au sein du petit groupe de Yao et il s'entendait déjà assez bien avec tout le monde. Il avait repris quelques couleurs et le sourire, ainsi entouré. Il ne pensait plus à Noël, cependant, celui-ci finit quand même par arriver... et la soirée du vingt-quatre également. Chaque année, l'orphelinat offrait un moment de fête à ses pensionnaires, et après le repas concocté par des volontaires, dont Yao, tous pouvaient s'amuser au rythme entraînant — ou pas — de la musique. Il y avait des jeux, des chips, et de l'alcool pour les plus de seize ans. Cette année ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Yong Soo se passa une main sur le visage et vérifia sa tenue. Il n'était pas trop mal... aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de prendre un peu plus de temps pour son apparence et sa tenue, et il avait choisi avec soin ses habits : un jean troué aux genoux mais moulant, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire mal attachée... Il se donna un dernier coup de peigne et sortit de sa chambre. Plusieurs enfants étaient déjà en bas, à attendre le début de la _fiesta_ en chantonnant des comptines de Noël. Ils semblaient tous heureux. Un peu plus que lui somme toute.

Il entendit des voix connues derrière lui et se retourna : le roi du repas était juste derrière lui et affichait un sourire heureux sur son visage aux traits angéliques. Il le salua gentiment et le petit Coréen en fit de même, sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiaste. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Yao était aimé de tous : il était adorable et canon, il était également tombé sous le charme de son joli minois et de sa gentillesse de grand-frère.

« Hey Yong Soo, tu sembles mieux qu'il y a quelques jours aru ! T'es prêt ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète pas da-ze, ça va aller, j'en suis sûr ! »

Le Chinois hocha la tête avec un sourire et se retourna pour attendre le reste du groupe qui finit par arriver au compte-goutte, tous correctement habillés — sauf Vikas qui n'avait pas quitté son sari. Quelques instants après, les portes de la Grande Salle, comme on l'appelait, furent ouvertes et les pensionnaires purent entrer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La fête pouvait commencer.

Ce fut une chouette soirée pour Yong Soo. Lui qui aurait imaginé quelque chose de calme, de déprimant était positivement étonné. Il était resté avec Yao, Kiku et Li et ils parlaient tous les trois à voix haute pour couvrir les bruits extérieurs. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, da-ze ? questionna le petit brun.

— Le décompte », expliqua Kiku.

En effet, dans quelques secondes, le vingt-quatre décembre laisserait sa place au vingt-cinq et ça serait Noël. Le garçon sourit et accompagna de sa voix toutes les autres qui scandaient les chiffres... Trois, deux, un...

« JOYEUX NOËL ! » scandèrent des dizaines de voix, dans un chœur parfaitement synchronisé.

Yong Soo éclata de rire et avala le fond de son verre de Coca. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mais ce Noël-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux qu'il avait déjà vécu en compagnie de sa famille. C'était plus animé, plus joyeux... et peut-être était-il mieux entouré.

La musique endiablée qui retentissait alors s'arrêta pour laisser la place à une autre, beaucoup plus calme. Toutes les personnes au centre de la piste de danse s'éloignèrent soudain comme si celle-ci les avait brûlés pour se masser sur les côtés, près des tables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? interrogea Yong Soo.

— Traditionnellement, aru, la dernière heure de fête est réservée à la danse à deux... mais comme tu le vois aru, y'a jamais beaucoup d'amateurs ! »

Yong Soo se dit que c'était normal, vu qu'il n'y avait ici que des garçons, mais une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Yao da-ze ! Si on leur donnait envie de danser en dansant tous les deux ?

— Tu es sérieux aru ? Mais oui, pourquoi pas... »

Il avait beau être l'adolescent le plus enjoué de tout l'orphelinat avec le Coréen, il n'aimait pas forcément être sans cesse le centre de l'attention... mais Yong Soo l'avait déjà attrapé par la manche et le tirait sur la piste. Leurs gestes furent maladroits — et ridicules pour les spectateurs attentifs — mais ils finirent par trouver plus ou moins où s'accrocher pour danser... et quand la musique recommença, ils se murent ensemble.

A leur grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas si mal que cela, ils s'amusèrent même et quelques duos ou trios virent les rejoindre petit à petit...

* * *

Le Coréen se réveilla le lendemain matin, n'ayant jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Ce Noël fut le plus magique qu'il ait vécu et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et même s'il n'aurait aucun cadeau, ce ne serait pas vraiment grave...

Il balança les pieds par dessus la couette pour se lever et son orteil toucha quelque chose de froid. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda ce que c'était.

Un cadeau. Et deux lettres. Étonné, il regarda autour de lui mais peu de personnes dans son dortoir n'avaient reçu autre chose qu'une lettre. Il prit celle qui ressemblait le plus à celles de ses congénères et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de l'orphelinat, qui avait été généreux vu qu'un billet de vingt euros ainsi qu'une petite carte où étaient inscrits les mots « Merry Christmas ! » y avaient été glissés. Il sourit et la reposa.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le cadeau et saisi plutôt l'autre enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et chercha immédiatement l'expéditeur. _Yao_... Le Chinois lui avait écrit quelque chose... fébrile et excité, il se mit à lire :

 _Yong Soo, salut aru._

 _J'espère que tu as bien aimé ton premier Noël à l'orphelinat, c'est pas si nul, si ? En tout cas, moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé parce que tu étais là. Tu es vraiment génial aru ! Tu es enjoué et souriant, tu donnes la bougeotte aux gens, tu les rends heureux même s'en t'en rendre compte... je te jure aru ! Grâce à toi, y'a un couple qui s'est créé (voire même deux, aru ?), et de nouvelles amitiés également. Kiku aimerait même te remercier car il a enfin osé dire à Li qu'il l'aimait un peu beaucoup et ça s'est bien terminé ! (faudra les surveiller maintenant aru, deux râleurs ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?) J'aimerais te remercier pour eux, aru... et pour moi._

 _J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie aru, merci de m'avoir invité à danser, c'était chouette et tu danses très bien. En plus t'es trop mignon quand tu as bu un petit peu trop de Coca. Et quand tu rougis... Bref, je me suis super bien amusé grâce à toi aru, merci !_

 _Je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose aru. Je l'ai acheté hier après-midi. Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tu sais qu'on a pas beaucoup d'argent ici... en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même !_

 _Joyeux Noël aru ! Rejoins-moi si tu veux à la cuisine vers onze heures, je prépare le dîner._

 _Yao._

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du petit Coréen et il dut relire trois fois la lettre pour bien s'en imprégner. Comment ça peut-être deux couples ? Qui est qui ? Enfin, il demanderait à Yao plus tard, en attendant, il devait s'habiller pour le rejoindre dans approximativement une demi-heure et ouvrir son cadeau... Ce qu'il fit avec empressement, déchirant comme un perdu le papier collé avec amour, s'acharnant sur les ficelles...

Il découvrit une boîte de chocolats spécial Noël, fourrés de différentes saveurs, coulis et autres. Gourmand, il l'ouvrit sans attendre et piqua une étoile finement décorée. Alors qu'il croquait dedans avec gourmandise (elle était remplie de jus de fraise), son regard s'accrocha au centre de la boîte. Un chocolat, bien cinq fois plus grand que les autres et en forme de cœur semblait l'attendre, ou plutôt tenter de lui dévoiler un message... Le petit brun avala son étoile et le fixa longuement. Yao _savait_ , quand il ouvrirait son cadeau, ce qu'il y trouverait... Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

« Bah, dit-il tout bas, mais souriant toujours je vais partager ce cœur avec Yao, on prendra tous les deux un morceau, da-ze, et on le mangera ensemble ! C'est bien tout ce que je peux faire pour le remercier ! »

Et sans attendre davantage, son cadeau sous le bras, il quitta sa chambre en courant, à la recherche d'un certain petit brun au cœur grand comme ce chocolat...

* * *

 **V** oilà **,** cet OS est dès à présent terminé ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et vous, avez-vous apprécié sa lecture ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en postant une **review** _(en plus, à chaque review postée, un kdo de la part de Yao est envoyé !)_

Merry Christmas à tous !


End file.
